In the mammalian central nervous system (CNS), the transmission of nerve impulses is controlled by the interaction between a neurotransmitter, that is released by a sending neuron, and a surface receptor on a receiving neuron, which causes excitation of this receiving neuron. L-Glutamate, which is the most abundant neurotransmitter in the CNS, mediates the major excitatory pathways in mammals, and is referred to as an excitatory amino acid (EAA). The receptors that respond to glutamate are called excitatory amino acid receptors (EAA receptors). See Watkins & Evans, Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol., 21, 165 (1981); Monaghan, Bridges, and Cotman, Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol., 29, 365 (1989); Watkins, Krogsgaard-Larsen, and Honore, Trans. Pharm. Sci., 11, 25 (1990). The excitatory amino acids are of great physiological importance, playing a role in a variety of physiological processes, such as long-term potentiation (learning and memory), the development of synaptic plasticity, motor control, respiration, cardiovascular regulation, and sensory perception.
Excitatory amino acid receptors are classified into two general types. Receptors that are directly coupled to the opening of cation channels in the cell membrane of the neurons are termed “ionotropic.” This type of receptor has been subdivided into at least three subtypes, which are defined by the depolarizing actions of the selective agonists N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA), α-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazole-4-propionic acid (AMPA), and kainic acid (KA). Molecular biological studies have established that AMPA receptors are composed of subunits (GluR1-GluR4), which can assemble to form functional ion channels. Five kainate receptors have been identified which are classified as either High Affinity (KA1 and KA2) or Low Affinity (composed of GluR5, GluR6, and/or GluR7 subunits). Bleakman et al., Molecular Pharmacology, 49, No.4, 581,(1996). The second general type of receptor is the G-protein coupled or second messenger-linked “metabotropic” excitatory amino acid receptor. This second type is coupled to multiple second messenger systems that lead to enhanced phosphoinositide hydrolysis, activation of phospholipase D, increases or decreases in cAMP formation, and changes in ion channel function. Schoepp and Conn, Trends in Pharmacol. Sci., 14, 13 (1993). Both types of excitatory amino acid receptor appear not only to mediate normal synaptic transmission along excitatory pathways, but also to participate in the modification of synaptic connections during development and throughout life. Schoepp, Bockaert, and Sladeczek, Trends in Pharmacol Sci., 11, 508 (1990); McDonald and Johnson, Brain Research Reviews, 15, 41 (1990).
The excessive or inappropriate stimulation of excitatory amino acid receptors leads to neuronal cell damage or loss by way of a mechanism known as excitotoxicity. This process has been suggested to mediate neuronal degeneration in a variety of neurological disorders and conditions. The medical consequences of such neuronal degeneration makes the abatement of these degenerative neurological processes an important therapeutic goal. For instance, excitatory-amino acid receptor excitotoxicity has been implicated in the pathophysiology of numerous neurological disorders, including the etiology of cerebral deficits subsequent to cardiac bypass surgery and grafting, stroke, cerebral ischemia, spinal cord lesions resulting from trauma or inflammation, perinatal hypoxia, cardiac arrest, and hypoglycemic neuronal damage. In addition, excitotoxicity has been implicated in chronic neurodegenerative conditions including Alzheimer's Disease, Huntington's Chorea, inherited ataxias, AIDS-induced dementia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, idiopathic and drug-induced Parkinson's Disease, as well as ocular damage and retinopathy. Other neurological disorders implicated with excitotoxicity and/or glutamate dysfunction include muscular spasticity including tremors, drug tolerance and withdrawal, brain edema, convulsive disorders including epilepsy, depression, anxiety and anxiety related-disorders such as post-traumatic stress syndrome, tardive dyskinesia, and psychosis related to depression, schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, mania, and drug intoxication or addiction (see generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,051 and 5,670,516). Excitatory amino acid receptor antagonists may also be useful as analgesic agents and for treating or preventing various forms of headache, including cluster headache, tension-type headache, and chronic daily headache. In addition, published International Patent application WO 98/45720 reports that excitatory amino acid receptor excitotoxicity participates in the etiology of acute and chronic pain states including severe pain, intractable pain, neuropathic pain, post-traumatic pain.
It is also known that trigeminal ganglia, and their associated nerve pathways, are associated with painful sensations of the head and face such as headache and, in particular, migraine. Moskowitz (Cephalalgia, 12, 5-7, (1992) proposed that unknown triggers stimulate the trigeminal ganglia which in turn innervate vasculature within cephalic tissue, giving rise to the release of vasoactive neuropeptides from axons innervating the vasculature. These neuropeptides initiate a series of events leading to neurogenic inflammation of the meninges, a consequence of which is pain. This neurogenic inflammation is blocked by sumatriptan at doses similar to those required to treat acute migraine in humans. However, such doses of sumatriptan are associated with contraindications as a result of sumatriptan's attendant vasoconstrictive properties.(see MacIntyre, P. D., et al., British Journal of Clinical Pharmacology, 34, 541-546 (1992); Chester, A. H., et al., Cardiovascular Research, 24, 932-937 (1990); Conner, H. E., et al., European Journal of Pharmacology, 161, 91-94 (1990)). Recently, it has been reported that all five members of the kainate subtype of ionotropic glutamate receptors are expressed on rat trigeminal ganglion neurons, and in particular, high levels of GluR5 and KA2 have been observed. (Sahara et al., The Journal of Neuroscience, 17(17), 6611 (1997)). As such, migraine presents yet another neurological disorder which may be implicated with glutamate receptor excitotoxicity.
The use of a neuroprotective agent, such as an excitatory amino acid receptor antagonist, is believed to be useful in treating or preventing all of the aforementioned disorders and/or reducing the amount of neurological damage associated with these disorders. For example, studies have shown that AMPA receptor antagonists are neuroprotective in focal and global ischemia models. The competitive AMPA receptor antagonist NBQX (2,3-dihydroxy-6-nitro-7-sulfamoylbenzo[f]quinoxaline) has been reported effective in preventing global and focal ischemic damage. Sheardown et al., Science, 247, 571 (1900); Buchan et al., Neuroreport, 2, 473 (1991); LaPeillet et al., Brain Research, 571, 115 (1992). The noncompetitive AMPA receptor antagonists GKYI 52466 has been shown to be an effective neuroprotective agent in rat global ischemia models. LaPeillet et al., Brain Research, 571, 115 (1992). European Patent Application Publication No. 590789A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,051 and 5,670,516 disclose that certain decahydroisoquinoline derivative compounds are AMPA receptor antagonists and, as such, are useful in the treatment of a multitude of disorders conditions, including pain and migraine headache. WO 98/45270 discloses that certain decahydroisoquinoline derivative compounds are selective antagonists of the iGluR5 receptor and are useful for the treatment of various types of pain, including; severe, chronic, intractable, and neuropathic pain.
In accordance with the present invention, Applicants have discovered novel compounds that are antagonists of the iGluR5 receptor subtype and, thus, could be useful in treating the multitude of neurological disorders or neurodegenerative diseases, as discussed above. Such antagonists could address a long felt need for safe and effective treatments for neruological disorders, without attending side effects. The treatment of neurological disorders and neurodegenerative diseases is hereby furthered.